Cyberbully
by chaingangprincess18
Summary: Cyberbully is about a teenage girl who gets bullied online.Based off of the movie.
1. A Normal Day

Cyberbully

Ok this is based of the movie Cyberbully. I'm not trying to copy or anything but this movie gave me an idea and yes, this will be Evan Bourne And Kelly Kelly.

Kelly's POV

I was on my family's desktop talking to my best friend Mickie.

Kelly:Did you hear Brie about my jacket? She said hideous.

I got up grabbed my shoes off the stairs and my backpack to get ready for school. Then Mickie typed back.

Mickie:Brie wouldn't know how to spell hideous.

I giggled and typed.

Kelly:She's been weird to me since that stupid day in Health.

Then my mom asked.

"Kelly have you had breakfast?"

"No i'm not hungry." I said.

"Not exceptable." Mom replied as I sent the message.

I started putting on my shoes when my mom came in with a breakfast bar.

I looked at it with disgust.

Mickie saw she wrote back and chuckled then she started typing.

Mickie:Shoes please.

I put the breakfast bar in my mouth as I typed.

Kelly:My red ones.

Mickie:Ew, hideous.

I chewed with a smile on my face as my mom said.

"Gotta go figure out what the latest public relations crysis is today." She said as she kissed my head.

Kelly:Just come get me brat.

"Who you calling a brat?" My mom questioned as she looked at the computer.

"Private." I said with attitude.

"Well what you do online isn't exactly private." My mom said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. It's your birthday." My mom said walking toward me giving me another kiss on the head as I said.

"Mmm don't forget to get me a present."

"I'm gonna tie a string around my finger." Mom said

"Good." I said

"Zack don't you dare miss your bus again!" My mom yelled to my little brother.

"It wasn't my fault last time!" He yelled as she went out the door.

Just then my brother came dashing down the stairs looking for his backpack.

"Hey you seen my bag?" He questioned me.

I pointed to the chair and whistled as he ran over to where i was.

"All you need is a brain." I said hitting him and he hit me back rushing out the door.

"You can't hit me on my birthday!" I yelled.

End Of POV

So how'd you guys like it I hope it was good. I'm working on my capitalization and guys are overreacting about that and it's really annoying me.

STAY MAGICAL I LOVE YOU BYEEE! :)


	2. School Daze

Cyberbully

Kelly's POV

I was in the car with my two best friends Mickie and Candice.

"Why does everybody think i should have a party,turning seventeen doesn't mean anything." I said

"Your crazy a party means presents,money,bling." Candice said

"If your dad had moved out three months ago you wouldn't want a party either." Mickie said.

"Hey you know that's not it i don't care about that." I said

"I think we should do what we did for your eleventh birthday party." Mickie said.

"We just got our nails done,and the smell was so bad we all got sick remember?,I'm pretty sure we even threw up."

Candice laughed

"Did you hear Ashley is pregnant?" Mickie asked.

"What,wait how would you know she moved to Florida." I said

"Cliquesters hello." Candice said.

"Oh of course." I said.

We got to school and got out of the car.

"What was that you said in Health that got Brie so pissed off?" Candice asked

"Nothing,I just said I think it's better to wait till your eightteen before you go all the way." I said.

They both laughed.

"She's been doing it since 9th grade." Candice said.

"You basicly called her a slut." Mickie said.

"Well I didn't know it was a simple discussion and I wasn't even talking about her." I said.

We walked past the popular group and they all looked at us.

There was Brie,Nikki,Beth,Natalya,Rosa and John but they called him JoMo because there was another John in the school.

"My brother wears shoes like that he's ten." Brie said with a smile on her face as Nikki and Rosa laughed.

"Don't you just love high school?" I asked Mickie and Candice

"Best years of my life." Mickie said laughing.

"Really amazing." Candice said laughing as we walked into the school.

End Of POV

Well I tried my best hope you like and if you have another thing to say about oh it doesn't make sense or oh there is no punctuation or capitalization here. i just don't care. I go by what John Cena says Rise Above Hate. :D

STAY MAGICAL I LOVE YOU BYE!


	3. Happy Birthday!

Cyberbully

Kelly's POV

Mickie,Candice and I were standing by our lockers.

"Uh definition of Contrarian?" Candice asked.

"Me, definition of lazy you. Do your own homework." Mickie said.

"Well thank you. Kelly your a brainiac you should know. Let me have it." Candice said

I didn't here because I was staring at my crush,Evan.

Candice looked where I was looking.

"Oh the definition of lust." She said.

"Uh,When I look at him my throat swells up." I said.

"You know that Evan is just a dumb jock right?" Mickie said.

"No he's not!" I said.

"Ok,So if you were on Cliquesters you could send him a Hot Meter Quiz and find out if he likes you." Candice said coming up behind me.

"Uh, Stop that is so sixth grade." I said closing my locker.

"Plus even if i wanted to i couldn't. My mom like stands over my shoulder the whole time. she has computer monitering software she always knows what sites i've been on there's no way. See ya later." I said walking away.

"Bye." Mickie said.

"Her mom is so backwards. She can't even have internet on her phone." Mickie said

"Urrrg,How does she live."Candice said.

In History Class

"On this day in History,William Shakespere took his first breath in 1564. The very first motion picture was shown in Roosevelt delivered his Man In The Arena speech in this day in History,Just a little closer to when Kelly Blank was born,Happy Birthday Kelly." The teacher said.

Then everyone started clapping and cheering.

Then the guy in front of me turned around

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." I mouthed.

Then Evan tapped my shoulder.

"Today's my dad's birthday too."

"Cool." I said

End Of POV

I hoped you liked it!

STAY MAGICAL I LOVE YOU BYE!


	4. Birthday Gift

Cyberbully

Kelly's Pov

"Alright class if you would open your book to Unit 11 page 773 we will look at turbulant times."The teacher said as Brie looked at me.

After Class

I was getting ready for gym in the locker room.

"First when he touched my shoulder it was like electricity." I said to Mickie smiling.

"Oh please." She said.

"I'm serious I felt a tingle." I said tieing my shoes.

"Hey do you think he'll ask me to the Spring Fling?" I asked her

"No!" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Evan Bourne is not the romantic type. He's a basketball player on the same team as Jack."

"Ok he is not like Jack." I said.

"He's exactly like Jack,And I would know because I hang out with them." Mickie said as I my other pants away.

"Yeah once." I said.

"Yeah, Jack hooked up with me,He got what he wanted and never spoke to me again." She said playing with her hair.

"I know i'm sorry I know how much that sucked." I told her as she put her hair in a ponytail.

"He's not like Jack."I said.

"He is exacty like Jack,And it's silly for you to lose your head over something stupid. Like remember it was your dad that left you guys for a 25 year old. If that doesn't tell you how scummy guys are-."

"Hey,Leave my dad out of it ok." I said cutting her off.

She put her hands up in defeat.

"Thank you." I said.

Dinner Time

I ripped open the wrapping paper opening the present from my mom.

"My own computer?" I questioned.

"Aww lucky." My brother said.

"Wait hang on,There has to be a catch like I can only use it on the kitchen,I can't use it after one-."

"Or you can share it with me." Zack said cutting me off as i gave him a look and mouthed no.

"No stop there's no catch,All your's. You can use wherever you want if you follow my rules. No innapropriate sites,No giving out personal information-."

"I know the rules but still your trusting me,Are you feeling ok?" I questioned cutting her off.

"Your funny,Look i know you think i'm overprotective but I think the word is responsible." Mom said.

"Yeah try suffocating." I said.

"I'm gonna let that one slide birthday girl. You wanna be a journalist and I want you to be able to write to your heart's content." She said.

"Thank you thank you thank you thaaank you.I'm gonna go hook it up." I said giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

"I'll come help." Zack said getting up.

"You touch you die." I said.

End Of POV

I hoped you liked chapter coming tomorrow hopefully.

STAY MAGICAL I LOVE YOU BYE!


	5. Cliquesters,Lardo And Dog Face

Cyberbully

Zack's POV

"Do you know if your father called Kelly today?" My mom asked.

"I don't think so she told me she didn't wanna speak to him ever again so." I said.

End Of POV

Kelly's POV

I was on my computer making a Cliquesters account with Mickie and Candice.

"What is my favorite body part I have to answer these questions on my profile?" I asked.

"Just say eyes everybody says eyes." Mickie said.

"I said butt." Candice said.

I burst out laughing.

"Well you got away with it cause everybody knows your all talk and no rush." Mickie said.

"I'm putting eyes." I said as Candice threw a pillow at Mickie and I started laughing.

"What color underwear am I wearing right now oh my god." I said.

"Just say Pink everybody says Pink." Mickie said.

"i say Black" said Candice.

"You do not own Black underwear." Mickie said.

"Black?" I questioned.

"Seriously what's the point in answering these question if they're all untrue?" I asked Mickie.

"Fine,tell everybody about your virginal White undies." She said.

"They're not all White." I said.

"No but your not going to get cute guys talking to you. You'd be suprised how many guys asked me about my Black underwear." Candice said.

"Ok but i'm not putting Black." I said

"Or White." Said Mickie.

"I'll...I'll put Blue.I'll put is good." I said.

"What is that it just beeped." I said.

Uh friend requested click there." Mickie pointed to the screen.

"Ok,Oh it's Evan." I said.

"Now when you post your answer he'll be picturing you in your underwear." Candice said.

I clicked accept.

"I'm friend's with Evan." I said clapping my hands.

End Of POV

Mickie's POV

I walked into my house and saw my mom and my little sister sleeping on the couch.

I went to my dad's work room about to knock when I heard his phone go off so I just went to my room.

I got on my laptop and went to Kelly's Cliquesters page and I saw something that read My Poem. I read it and smiled then looked at a picture of us together. Brie had commented on read

LARDO AND DOG FACE.

I sighed and called Kelly.

End Of POV

Kelly's POV

I ran out of the bathroom to my bedroom with my toothbrush in my mouth.

I answered the phone.

CONVERSATION

Kelly:"Hey."

Mickie:"Brie commented on our photo."

Kelly:"Uh Brie. Hold on."

I logged on to Cliquesters and looked at the comment.

Kelly:"That's not very nice.I don't even know which one i'm supposed to be lardo or dog face?"

Mickie:"I guess i'll be dog face."

Kelly:"Well what if I wanna be dog face?"

Mickie:"Well fine then i'm lardo I could always loose a little bit of weight. However you will always look like a dog."

Kelly:"Ruff!"

End Of POV

I hope you liked.

STAY MAGICAL I LOVE YOU BYE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Finding Love and Losing Friends

Cyberbully

I know it's been a while since I updated but,there's been some things in the way.I've just been busy.

LET'S GET STARTED!

Kelly's POV

I was in class writing down the last bit of notes until the bell rang.

DING!

I rushed to get out of there but then my book fell off my desk.I reached to pick it up but the kid in front of me already was on the ground.

"Thanks." I said.

"Maybe it was a "purpose" slip." He said as I just stared at him not knowing what he meant.

"You know, you accidently dropped your book because you don't like History."

"No I like History." I said.

"Oh,me too,my favorite." He said walking away.

"Callob is kind of a weird dude huh?" Evan asked me.

"Yeah,a little bit." I told him.

"So I saw your on Cliquesters now.I like it better than Facebook." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I noticed." I said laughing a bit.

"Can I, talk to you on there tonight?" He asked.

"Uh yeah you mean like,instant message or something?" I questioned.

"Yeah there's actually a chat room just for the school.I hang out there when i'm bored. It's kind of fun so." He said as we were leaving the classroom.

I giggled."Ok i'll look forward." I said.

"Kay." He said.

"Okay."

I leaned my head back with a smile on my face and left the class.

Conversation on Cliquesters

Brie:Anyone going to the Krash concert next week?

Rosa:Sold out, lucky bitch.

Mickie:Kelly, you on?

John M:Who's horny right now?

Evan:Krash is ok, Tanked Fish rocks harder.

Kelly:I love that song, Scooby, way cool.

Rosa:JoMo wants to talk dirty.

Brie:If you like Scooby, your a loser.

"Oh what now i'm a loser." I said out loud.

John M:Need more slutty girls on here.

Evan:Scooby's ok.

I smiled to myself.

Mickie:Scooby is to deep for some people.

"That's true." I whispered.

Rosa:JoMo, your a slutty girl.

Brie:Bite me, Lardo.

I turned around and saw my brother slowly coming into my room.

"What!" I yelled.

"Is that Cliquesters, make me an account?" He questioned.

"No!"

"Come on I want tell mom."

"Zack, no!" I yelled as I pushed him out the room.

The next day at school

"It has been decided,i'm officialy Lardo." Mickie said running up to me and Candice.

"Mhm." Candice said.

"All thanks to the queen of Mountain High School." Mickie said.

"Why does she call herself "BeautifulBrie" online?" I questioned.

"There she is." We all said as she looked at us.

I kept staring so I couldn't see Evan standing there as I walked right into him.

"Oh sorry!" I said.

"Kelly, hey, I was actually reading your page last night, you're a really good writer." He said.

"Oh well, thank you." I said with a smile on my face proud of myself.

'But I do think you need a bit more pictures or maybe a bikini shot or something." He said joking.

I laughed."Ok i'll think about it." I said playing around too.

"See ya later." He said.

"Bye."

After school in the car

"A bikini shot?Come on!" Mickie yelled.

"He was joking." I said.

"You are so naive, I can think of two girls he's hooked up with in the past month." She said.

"Uh, if you count just kissing I can think of three girls." Candice said.

"Well he's popular." I said.

She cut on the blinker to turn to where the mall was.

"Wait don't turn drop me of first." I said.

"Why, we always go to the mall on Friday." She said.

"I want to go home and see if Evan goes online." I said truthfully.

"Ok now your officially pathetic." Mickie said.

"Oh come on, I think it's cute let them be in love." Candice said from the backseat.

"It's not love!I'm sorry but waiting for a guy to type "Hey baby send me a bikini shot" is not love!" Mickie yelled.

"What is sleeping with a guy the second time you go out then wondering why he never talks to you again?" I asked her.

She immediatly stopped the car.

"Get out!" She said.

"What?" I questioned.

"You can't be serious." Candice said.

"Out!" She said positively.

I sighed,got out of the car and watched as it drove off then walked home.

So how'd you guys like? I think this is the longest chappie. Well I hope your glad I updated.

STAY MAGICAL I LOVE YOU BYYYEEEE!


End file.
